Kyohaku Island Challenge of the Heart
by Peace in Chaos
Summary: Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu, Rukia, and Chad attend the Kyohaku Island Challenge. The weekend was supposed to involve simple challenges and give them an opportunity to explore nature but turns out to be much more. Uryu x Rukia IchiTats and ChadOri


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, just Capt. Joe Jack.

A/N: A story about three couples.

Ichigo X Tatsuki - Two headstrong people headed for love or heartache

Chad X Orihime -Chad needs love and Orihime is full of love

Ishida X Rukia - A Quincy and Shinigami an unlikely pairing that strangely fits well together

* * *

Meeting on Kyohaku Island

Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu, Rukia, and Chad finally made it to the Kyohaku Island Challenge site. The walk had taken close to two hours. Everyone is little tired and it just happened to be the hottest day of the year. The temperature was already over 95 degrees and it was only 9:00 AM. Just as they all were about to sit down

Capt. Joe Jack yelled, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISION TO REST!" The gigantic overly tanned blond man stomped up to the tired party. No one protested but none of them looked happy; Capt. Jack didn't care. It was his job to make people miserable and he loved it. "Now its time for the real lesson to begin I want each of you to choose a partner"

Orihime went and stood on Ichigo's left side. Tatsuki came and stood by Orihime. Chad stood on the Ichigo's right side, just before Rukia got there. After Chad took the spot Rukia went and stood by Uryu who had not moved. "OJ looks like you're Mr. Popular, get over." Ichigo frowned even more than usual and stood next to Capt. Jack. "Tommy!" Capt. Jack pointed to Tatsuki, "you and OJ will be partners this weekend."

"What?" Tatsuki yelled out.

"All partnerships will be boy/girl so stop dragging your feet and get over here Tommy." Tatsuki angrily walked over to where Captain Jack and Ichigo were.

"Oh OK that does it everyone is paired up Smiley Girl and Big Guy here is your scavenger list." Captain Jack handed the list to Orihime. "Slim Shad and Shorty here's your list." Captain Jack started to hand the list to Uryu but Rukia intercepted. "OJ and Tommy, here you go", he said as he handed Ichigo the last list. "Ok be back with everything on your list by sundown or don't bother about coming back."

Each of the teams started to leave and search for their items. Orihime smiled and waved, "See everyone tonight."

"Chad, what do you think we should look for first? I think we should find the puzzle pieces first."

Chad nodded in agreement. He and Orihime set off to find their puzzle piece. It took them almost an hour but they find it.

"I hope everyone else can find their puzzle pieces. I am sure Rukia and Uryu will find their piece. I wonder how long it will take Tatsuki and Kurosaki-kun to find their piece they had to go further than the rest of us," said Orihime as she and Chad stopped and picked strawberries one of their list items.

Orihime was correct Ichigo and Tatsuki's puzzle piece was much further away and would be harder to find.

"Let's hurry up and get this over with Ichigo. I say we get the puzzle piece first since the captain said we'll be using it tomorrow."

"Ok fine." Ichigo and Tatsuki looked at the map. They head north towards a small mountain a good distance from the campsite. They chat a little along the way about school but nothing else, even though Tatsuki really wants to know what has happened to Ichigo, Orihime, and the others. She knows everyone has been keeping a secret from her.

"The map only leads us to the top of this mountain not the exact location of the puzzle piece. The clue says," Look up and I can't be found, so you'll have to keep your eyes down."

"I guess we'll find it on the ground. I'll look over there and you continue to search over here, " said Ichigo. He walked away and started searching for the puzzle piece.

Ichigo and Tatsuki were just getting started as Rukia and Uryu finished. Rukia and Uryu headed back to the campsite with their entire list items before any of the others. Team Ishida-Kuchiki was fast and efficient. It only took them an hour to gather everything.

"Uryu can I ask you something?"

"Sure".

"Why'd you come to rescue me?"

Without hesitation Uryu responded, "Because I wanted to." He then hurriedly went back to organizing their list items.

"That's just it, I mean with Quincy Shinigami past. You were the last person I expected to see in my rescue party."

"You're different from other Shinigami."

"But I am still a Shinigami.

"No, you're much more."

"But Uryu"

"Rukia." He took her by the hand. "You're" He paused and stared into her eyes. He searched for the words to say. "A good friend." He took his free hand and adjusted his glasses. Then gave her a nervous smile.

She responded with a fake smile to mask her disappointment. "You are too."

"ARE you two LOVE BIRDS finished?" Capt. Jack yelled as he marched over to them. They did not realize they're still holding hands until Capt. Jack peered over his mirror sunglasses at their hands. They quickly dropped each other hands.

"No we're just friends" they said in unison.

"I don't care what you call yourselves". He moved closer to Uryu and yelled," There will be no hanky panky on my watch. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but"

"I said no hanky panky, playboy. I am goin' keep my eye on you. I know your type the undercover Romeo, always romancing the girls."

Rukia can't help but giggle at Capt. Jack's last comment. Capt. Jack gave Uryu one last snarl and then went to inspect their items.

"Can you believe this guy? Thinking of you as the "Romeo type".

Uryu frowned slightly at Rukia's comment. "I'll have you know that I can be quite romantic. It is a part of my Quincy legacy."

"You're telling me that all Quincy are hopeless romantics."

"Hopeless no, but as a Quincy I was taught that being a chivalrous meant more than just opening doors. I was taught how to treat lady and more importantly I was taught how lady would like to be treated," said Uryu with a confidence that intrigued Rukia. "

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Tatsuki continued to search for their puzzle piece.

When Ichigo looked up he could not see Tatsuki in his line of sight anymore. He continued search for another 15 minutes, then he sensed a hollow. "Damn" Ichigo jumped out of his body and started running. He made it back to Tatsuki just in time to see her deliver a second roundhouse kick to the head of a small hollow. The hollow disappears before Ichigo can get to it.

Tatsuki stared at Ichigo. "Tatsuki are you OK?" There's an awkward pause. Tatsuki doesn't just answer she punches Ichigo hard in the arm. "Of course I'm. Now you're going to tell me what's really going?" She grabbed his collar. "What was that thing and why are dressed like that?"

"It's a long story."

"Well then you should get started quickly."

"You see-

Just then another hollow appeared this time it is much bigger. The hollow slashed its hooked claw hand down at Tatsuki, but Ichigo jumped in between and knocked Tatsuki out of the way. The claw slices through Ichigo's clothing cutting his back. Its spiritual pressure is so strong that Chad and Orihime sensed it as well as Uryu and Rukia. Both teams quickly head towards the spiritual pressure.

Capt. Jack questioned Uryu and Rukia as they started to run off, "Where are you two going?"

"To find firewood", yelled Rukia. _Ichigo we're coming._

Ichigo stood between the hollow and Tatsuki shielding her. Tatsuki sees the bloody scratch on Ichigo's back. "Ichigo"

"Stay back Tatsuki", said Ichigo as he looked back. The hollow saw this as an opportune time to strike. He lunged at Ichigo. " Getsuga Tensho " The hollow is destroyed along with several trees. After hearing the sound of crashing tree Orihime and Chad hurry even more.

"Ichigo, you're hurt." She gently touches his back.

"It's nothing, don't" he said as he quickly turned around. He is stopped by the concern in her eyes. She rubs her hand against his right cheek; then to both their surprise she gave him a quick kiss.

The quick impulsive kiss caused her to step away from him. "Ichigo I," before Tatsuki can finish her statement Ichigo pulled her back him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pressed his lips against hers not forcefully but with enough pressure to let her know this time he wanted a deeper kiss. She answered by parting her lips allowing him to deepen the kiss.

"Tatsuki, Kurosaki-kun", yelled Orihime.

The sound of her voice broke their kiss. Tatsuki quickly pulled away from Ichigo but this time he couldn't pull her back. There was yet another awkward moment of silence between Ichigo and Tatsuki just before Orihime and Chad arrive.

"Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," answered Tatsuki.

Moments later Rukia and Uryu arrive. Just then the first hollow makes a reappearance screaming, "My brother". Uryu quickly fires an arrow taking out the hollow before it reaches anybody. After Uryu firee Tatsuki's fully awakened from the daze over she and Ichigo's kiss and she finally noticed how strange Chad's arms looked.

"I need someone to explain to me what exactly going on, " demanded Tatsuki.

"Like I said it's a long story, " responded Ichigo.

"Don't worry Tatsuki I'll tell you all about on our way back to the camp site," volunteered Orihime. "I am so happy. I've wanted to tell you for such a long time." Orihime told Tatsuki everything as the group returned to the campsite. When they arrive it is almost dark and there is an angry Capt. Joe Jack.

"Where have you slackers been?" Capt. Joe Jack snarled at them peering over his mirrored sunglass.

Uryu adjusted his glasses. "You see"

"I DON"T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU LOVERBOY!" He moved down to Rukia. "No fire wood I see. " Capt. Jake shook his head. "Big Guy and Smiley Girl, where are your list items?"

"We were only able to find half the items on the list, but we did find the puzzle piece," said Orihime with a smile as she handed the items over to Capt. Joe Jack.

"OJ and Tommy where are the items from your list?"

"All we have is the puzzle piece," said Tatsuki as she pulled the piece from her pocket.

"You two are PATHETIC! Since you two have not brought back any of the other items from your list, you two will not eat any of our fine meal. You must contribute in order to eat. You need to learn no one is going to carry you". The others tried to plead their case for Ichigo and Tatsuki to have dinner, but Capt. Joe Jack was stubborn and refused to even listen.

"It's fine guys. Ichigo and I will find our own dinner. Let's go Ichigo." The two of them head off into the forest. Ichigo didn't know how they were going to find food with only a flashlight, but he was happy he got the chance to be alone with Tatsuki again. They stop several yards from the edge of the campground. Tatsuki balled up her fist and yelled, "I CAN"T BELEIVE THAT GUY! If this stupid trip wasn't recommended by my sensei I'd arrgh." Her stomach growling interrupted her rant. She pulled out a couple of "BWAHAHAHAHA!!" protein bars. "Here eat this, " she said as she tossed Ichigo a bar.

Ichigo took a bite. " This taste like wood."

"It's either that are real wood."

They sit and eat the bars in silence. Ichigo could tell using the full moon's light that Tatsuki face appeared more worried than angry. When they finish the bars Tatsuki quickly stood and started walking back to the campsite.

"C'mon Ichigo we should be getting back."

"Tatsuki we need to talk, about what happened earlier today."

"Ichigo, lets just forget about it. It was nothing."

"Tatsuki, I don't want to forget, and it was definitely something. You can't tell me you didn't feel anything I was there. I won't let you forget." He tilted her chin up and kisses her softly. She kisses him back for a few seconds and then pulls away from.

"Don't you understand we have to forget?"

"Why?"

"Because of Orihime"

"I know you two are best friends, but I don't see what that has to do with us."

"It's because she's my friend and I think she is in love with you. So we have to forget".

"No way, Orihime not in love with me. I would've, she would've told me."

"You aren't the most perceptive person when it comes to females. We have to forget what happened and let go".

"I can't do that. I want to be with you Tatsuki Arisawa."

Orihime over hears Ichigo's confession. "Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki, no", she whispered. Orihime turned to go back to the camp, but she stepped on a stick breaking it. Ichigo and Tatsuki head in her direction. She turned back around and greeted them with a fake smile. "I brought you guys this Capt. Joe Jack said it would be fine to give it to you. I have to go back now, enjoy." She handed the pickles and strawberry stew she made. Orihime turn quickly and walked back towards the campsite her walk turned into a run, as she could not fight the tears. Chad saw her running out of the corner of his right eye. He excused himself then left the group and quickly went after her.

******************************

"What's wrong Orihime?"

"Nothing," she said as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"You're cry." Chad sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

She didn't say anything and he didn't either she just laid on his chest and cried from a moment. Orihime stopped and looked up at Chad with tears streaming down her eyes.

"What's wrong with me Chad?"

"Nothing," said Chad as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No, I am not. I am not as strong as Tatsuki or as bold as Rukia."

"So, you're still perfect," he said as he wrapped his muscular arm her tighter.

"Then why doesn't Kurosaki-kun want to be with me?"

"Cause he's a fool."

"Chad?" Orihime was surprise this was the first time she had heard Chad say anything negative about Ichigo.

"If he can't see how wonderful and caring you are, he is a fool or blind, " said Chad as he looked down at Orihime compassionately.

Orihime was even more surprised and all she could do was stare back at him.

Meanwhile Captain Jack was growing impatient.

"I don't like this. I was so busy focusing on you Slim Shad I didn't pay enough attention to Big Guy and OJ'. Capt. Joe Jack clenched his fist. "I refused to be played." He stood up. "I am going to find the others. You two clean up. Don't think just because I am not here I won't be watching. I know kind of guy you are Slim."

Ishida opened his mouth to speak, but Rukia interjected before he could say something.

"You're wrong you don't know what kind of guy he is".

"What?"

"Uryu is a perfect gentlemen and an honorable man, not some idiot hormonal driven teenage boy", respond Rukia with conviction.

"That's what you think."

"No, that's what I know."

"I don't have time for this I'll be back with the others. Don't try anything Slim."

"Thank you Rukia," said Uryu with a gracious smile.

"I was just stating the truth, " said Rukia. She smiled back.

"Shall we get started?" Uryu offered Rukia his hand and helped her up.

___________________________________________________

Tatsuki and Ichigo slowly head back to camp.

"C'mon Ichigo, you couldn't even tell me about your secret life as a Shinigami. Apparently I am not that important to you".

"No that wasn't it at all, I didn't want you to get involved with any of this. I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"From me, unlike the others," He paused and took hold of Taksuki's hands. "You only have these to fight with, and at times that wouldn't be enough. I don't know what I would do if you hurt because of me."

"I should've known you two were up to something," Capt. Jack said as he stepped forcing his way between Ichigo and Tatsuki. "I knew when I saw the orange spiky hair and scowl you were that heartbreaker type." He turned his attention to Tatsuki. "Tommy you were the one girl expected not to fall for the act. There will be no fraternizing on my watch. Do I make myself clear? I am going to keep a close eye on you two. Now let's go find Big Guy and Smiley Girl. "

*****************************

Ichigo, Capt. Jack, and Tatsuki went to find Orihime and Chad.

I think they're over here.

How do you know that OJ?

"Kurusaki-kan" Orihime stood up quickly.

"Orihime!" yelled Tatsuki

"Tatsuki" replied Orihime as Tatsuki came into sight. Orihime made every effort to smile.

"Ok this isn't a family reunion. At least Smiley Girl and Big Guy understand the rules. This isn't the dating game this is the Kyohaku Island Challenge. Let's go back to the camp".

Chad slowly stood up and followed the others as they headed back to camp.

***********************

Rukia and Uryu quickly cleaned up around the campsite. Then waited for the others to return.

"It's really lovely night. You can see the entire beautiful constellation Lyra, " noted Rukia.

"Yes, normally on Vega stands out but to night they all are so beautiful. Rukia I didn't know you were interested in astronomy."

"I just enjoy gazing at the stars."

"Me too, Rukia I bet we'd get a great view the sky from the ridge near we found Ichigo and Tatsuki,"

"Let's go."

Rukia and Uryu leave and 10 minutes later an angry Capt. Jack showed up with the others.

"Damn you Slim!"

Meanwhile Rukia and Uryu enjoyed the beautiful view from the ridge. The two of them talked for a while mostly about the stars. They even played a game to see who could name the most constellations, in which Rukia won. Before they realized it was almost midnight.

"Wow, it's getting late. Sorry, I didn't release how much time had past". Uryu stood and offered Rukia his hand once again and helped her to her feet.

"No reason to apologize, that's what happens when you're having fun." She smiled at him. It took them a moment to realize that they were still holding hands. They both let go nervously and started walking back to the campsite.

They made it almost all the way back before Uryu broke the uncomfortable silence," Too bad we won't be here tomorrow night, I want a rematch."

Rukia turned to him and smiled. "Uryu you know we see the stars in Karakura Town." She smiled again and started walking back to the camp. Ishida just stood there watching. "Are you coming?"

"Ah, yes," said Uryu as he hurried by her side.

They were back at the campsite in a few moments. The first person to greet them was Capt. Joe Jack.

"What have you two been up to? "

"Just looking at stars," Uryu answered coolly.

"That's it, it is time for bed. Lights out people and say good night, " Capt. Joe Jack ordered.

Everyone was strangely silent that night. Orihime hurried to bed and pretended to go to sleep so no one would talk to her. Tatsuki tossed and turn thinking about her and Ichigo. Rukia on the other hand sleep like a newborn. The same quietness filled the boys cabin as well. Chad was silent as usual. Uryu was surprisingly quiet and fell fast asleep before Ichigo even climb to the top bunk. Ichigo stayed awake all night thinking about everything that happened between he and Tatsuki.

Then around 4:30 AM there was a banging on boy's cabin door and then on the girl's cabin door. "Rise and shine," yelled Capt. Jack through a bullhorn. "You have 23 minutes to get ready and be ready for this morning's challenge".

Everyone was ready and lined up in front of Capt. Jack in 22 minutes. Everyone except for Rukia and Ishida looked dropped dead tired. They could not contain their yawning much to Capt. Jack's displeasure.

"PAY ATTENTION! Here's a map. You all will need to use this map to get from here to where the boat will pick you up. Normally each team would have a map and different task but in your group's case I just think it would be better if you all stayed together. Head out, I'll see you on the boat," said Captain Jack as he walked away.

"Well I guess we should get going." Uryu took the map and the lead. He and Rukia started walking and the others slowly followed. Captain Jack had simplified the map so it was quite easy to follow. They were half way to their destination in no time. Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Ichigo finally picked up the pace after the sunlight hit them. They made it to a slow moving creek. There was no bridge but there were enough large rocks to crossover safely.

"These rocks are slippery, Rukia take my hand."

"Thank you, Uryu." Rukia took Uryu's hand ignoring Ichigo perplexed look and Orihime's surprised cheery look. They made it safely to the other side.

Next it was Orihime and Chad's turn to cross. Chad and everyone knew what might happen if Orihime tried to cross alone so he picked her up and placed her on his right shoulder. He quickly made it across and gently put Orihime down.

Then it was Ichigo and Taksuki's turn to cross. Ichigo looked at Tatsuki and she said, "What do you need my help to cross?"

"No of course not, I just thought you might need mine."

"Of course not," she responded and quickly dashed the other side. Ichigo followed shortly behind her.

The group arrived at their first distention. It was a cave that was blocked by huge bolder. The boulder had three shapes cut into. It was easy to see that the puzzle pieces fit. Uryu, Chad, and Ichigo put in their team's puzzle pieces. The boulder moved revealing the open to the underground maze of caves the teams would have to go through. It took 45 minutes to navigate through the cave, and Uryu and Rukia talked the entire way the others remained silent. Everyone was happy to see the boat upon exiting the maze and quickly boarded. Uryu and Rukia went to the front of the boat. Orihime went down below. Chad quickly went after her. Tatsuki tried to follow as well but Ichigo grabbed her arm.

"Tatsuki, we need to talk."

"Ichigo there's nothing to talk about".

"Yes there is, us."

"Ichigo I told you already, I don't want," she stopped as he pulled her in close to him.

"Tatsuki don't give up on us. We've been through so much together. You were always there for me, let me be here for you," he said as he caressed his face.

"But what about Orihime?"

"Orihime is with Chad. Haven't you noticed how much time they spend together"?

**************************************

As Ichigo said Chad and Orihime were below deck talking.

"Chad you didn't have to come down here. I know you'd rather be on dock admiring the wonderful day instead of down here in this dull place."

"No, Orihime I'd rather be with you."

"But Chad."

He took her hand and said, "I'd rather be with you".

************************

Up on deck Ichigo was still holding on Tatsuki waiting on answer.

"I'll talk to her, Ichigo I have to talk to Orihime first."

"When?"

"Tonight" She hugged him. "Tonight I promise."

*******************************

At the front of the boat Uryu and Rukia were enjoying the ride and the review. Uryu realized how breezy it was and places his jacket around Rukia's shoulders.

They smile at each other. "Thank you Uyru."

"You're welcome. So when are going to have that rematch? I was thinking tonight if you don't have other plans".

"Tonight would be just fine." They both started to say something else but Rukia's stomach interrupted them.

"That reminds me I have something for you." Uryu reached into his backpack and pulled a dekopon, a sweet citrus.

Rukia's face lit up. "For me."

"I noticed how much you enjoyed the ones from yesterday".

"Thank you, Uryu." She kissed him on cheek at the very moment Captain Joe Jack walked by them. They both blush after seeing Captain Jack.

"Always the player Slim, I don't care you're off the island, not my responsibility". He walked away shaking his head. "I am just glad this challenge is over."


End file.
